Colección de inicios
by hikari eternity
Summary: Kageyama y Oikawa coleccionan momentos que sólo les pertenecen a ellos. Aunque no sepan que lo hacen.


Hola gente bonita que le dio una oportunidad a este OiKage.

Amo la pareja, los amo a ambos.

Quien ya me ha leído sabe que soy rara en esto. Pero lo hago con cariño.

Esto era en un principio puro y vil drama, pero mi corazón de pollo les dio amor. O un intento de.

* * *

Colección de inicios

Único

.

El principio…

El principio para ellos fue el momento crucial, el punto en que, como se especifica, todo debió iniciar. Pero para ellos no existió tal cosa.

De los dos caminos que tenían a elegir, el más sensato era meter reversa y retomar un nuevo rumbo. Uno más placentero y fácil, totalmente alejados el uno del otro. La otra ruta, aunque complicada, era recorrer el mismo sendero juntos. Comenzar a formar un _nosotros._

Sin embargo ellos decidieron formar uno nuevo. Uno donde viajaran por el mismo camino pero cada quien de la forma en que quisiera.

Entonces el principio se llenó de "y si" e incluso de los míticos y malditos "si hubiera". Por eso su inicio se volvió algo difuso entre el amor y el odio enfermizo que les impedía pertenecerse y alejarse. Decidieron ir juntos formando un _tú y yo _sin velos de anhelo amoroso.

Kageyama, con sus ojos llenos de ingenuidad e ilusión miró hacia el frente. Feliz dijo que llevaba jugando desde segundo grado de primaria. Deseoso de aprender demostró que podía hacer lo básico de cualquier posición. Y enamorado contempló a Oikawa Tooru llegar a ser el mejor armador. La ambición de ser mejor opaco el primer sentimiento.

Oikawa, miró por primera vez la abrumadora diferencia entre el talento nato y las simples cualidades físicas en los ojos de Ushijima. Odió el sentimiento. Escuchó los elogios de los entrenadores hacia Kageyama Tobio: Sí, un genio. Será un armador. Era un niño y estaba escrito en piedra que le sobrepasaría sin importar todo su esfuerzo. Sus ojos eran los mismos que los de Ushijima. Los detesto a ambos.

Así, desde un comienzo se estableció una rivalidad que enmascaraba una curiosidad latente, un deseo palpitante (¿Me enseñas a saca?; ¿Por qué debería moldearte con mis propias manos cuando serás una amenaza en el futuro? No quiero). Un amor que floreció en la tierra estéril de los celos y la envidia.

Porque no podían estar juntos.

Más aún, no querían estarlo.

—_Pero pudimos…_

—_Sí, pudimos._

_Al final… Ese fue el verdadero problema. Porque contra todo pronóstico y lógica, sí tuvieron uno. _

.

.

Hinata significa lugar soleado.

Hinata Shouyo se volvió alegría, paz e incluso llegó tan lejos como para convertirse en amor. Kageyama lo amó. Sin pesares ni arrepentimientos, casi sin pensar en que verdaderamente lo hacía.

Y el sentimiento se quedó ahí, en su pecho. Como el paisaje a través del cristal de las ventanas del automóvil. Se volvió la brisa refrescante que acaricia el rostro del conductor mientras ve como la carretera se extiende más allá del cielo azul, con el pie en el acelerador y la aguja del velocímetro subiendo. De la misma forma en que el auto parece flotar sobre el asfalto caliente de medio día.

Eso era Hinata.

Y algo semejante era Iwaizumi. Aunque él más bien era el cinturón de seguridad, la bolsa de aire que se expande justo cuando el vehículo se impacta a gran velocidad contra un obstáculo, impidiendo que el conductor muera, protegiéndolo como puede, aunque no siempre del todo. Iwaizumi era la música que escapaba de las bocinas, rompiendo el silencio y colándose en la soledad de los asientos traseros.

Aún así no fueron suficientes.

Oikawa aparecía frente a Tobio y lo deslumbraba como al venado frente a las luces del auto a metros de él y el impacto.

Kageyama sucumbía al chocolate fundido de los ojos de Tooru, a su voz varonil y seductora llena de sarcasmo e intenciones ocultas. A sus gestos infantiles que contrastaban con el rostro que empezaba, de alguna forma, a salir de la adolescencia.

Tobio caía una y otra vez. Ingenuamente, sumisamente, felizmente al mayor.

Tooru fruncía el ceño y volteaba el rostro caprichosamente cada que elogiaban al otro. Fingía indiferencia y hacía patentes sus celos. Quizás nadie comprendía verdaderamente hacia quién iban dirigidos. Lo más lógico era pensar que se trataba de las habilidades monstruosas del menor. Oikawa juraba que sí.

Sin embargo sus ojos se clavaban en la espalda del diez de Karasuno cada que gritaba extasiado al golpear el balón que Tobio levantaba exclusivamente para él. Se mordía el labio inconscientemente al verlo sonreírle a los demás. Prefería desviar la vista cuando la confianza ciega que mantenían ambos jugadores resultaba en un punto más. Y entrecerraba los ojos con malicioso placer al ver la frustración en el rostro infantil del número nueve.

_Sí, ven de nuevo a mí. Parecía decir alguien, pero no Tooru. No él. _

.

.

—Sonríe.

La primera sonrisa de Kageyama en un partido congeló a algunos, asustó a otros y confundió a todos.

Fue sincera, aunque un intento patético. No lo hizo por compromiso, sino porque debía cambiar. Especialmente porque quería hacerlo por el bien de todo el equipo, y por el suyo.

Tooru la detestó desde lo más hondo de su ser.

¿A qué venía ese cambio? ¿Al armador apegado al manual de tercer año?

Quería destrozarla, borrarla y jamás volverla a ver.

Era de ellos. De Karasuno, de Hinata. De un mundo que se alejaba conforme los puntos en el marcador crecían. De un paisaje que él estaba obligado a ver.

Su victoria lo dejó satisfecho, el dolor en el rostro de Kageyama le provocó un extraño desazón. Una mezcla entre el placer de ser él quien lo doblegara, y de saber que es un sentimiento que ambos han experimentado.

_Recuérdalo, Tobio-chan. Vas a regresar a mí, y yo huiré para no romper la costumbre. _

.

.

El diccionario define Masoquista como la persona que disfruta con un pensamiento, situación o hecho desagradable.

A veces Oikawa, que es más consciente, piensa que esa palabra lo define cuando se trata de Tobio.

De poder superar sus sentimientos hacia Kageyama lo habría hecho hace tiempo. Si pudiera.

Pero incluso si se dice que entrena sólo porque quiere ser mejor, imagina y piensa e inclusive conjura el recuerdo de Tobio, el de secundaria y el de preparatoria. Y quiere ser mejor, el mejor, quiere que Tobio vuelva a pedirle consejo con la cabeza gacha. Quiere que vuelva a rogarle por mucho que vocifere que lo detesta y que su único deseo es aplastarlo. Ahí se siente masoquista y sádico.

Esclavo de sus sentimientos, Amo de Tobio.

En sueños desea que Kageyama no se aleje, aunque tarde o temprano lo hará. En algún punto se volverá el mejor y entonces no tendrá por qué volver a recurrir a él.

Un saque más potente, Sawamura piensa que más bien parece ser un remate en lugar de un servicio asesino de esos a los que lentamente se acostumbraron. Resta precisión pero el poder es suficiente para que eso no sea un problema.

Kageyama lo ve y se asombra.

Tiene miedo a Tooru, a su poder como armador. Como general que comanda a su ejército hacia la victoria. Sabe que es inferior. Intenta aferrarse a su sombra. Procura avanzar y demostrar que crece día con día.

Es algo que ambos no saben pero intuyen. Algo que secretamente los satisface.

_Sígueme, ven tras de mí. No me olvides. Tira y arrástrame contigo. A donde tú vayas, cargas conmigo. _

.

.

Es un tira y afloja. Un no te soporto pero piensa en mí. Cada gesto parece gritar soy mejor que tú, ante cualquiera que lo mire. En su intrincado código de necesidad es sólo para que no exista nadie más en su mente.

Que no importen los días soleados, ni la seguridad y aparente calma del mar. Ni siquiera los grandes obstáculos. Sólo su clima templado, su cielo lleno de nubes grises y la lluvia que empapa la carretera volviéndola resbalosa y peligrosa.

—Te quiero.

Se dicen con la mirada. Pero al otro lado de la red, cada quien interpreta como quiere. Como mejor le convenga.

—Haré lo mismo en el siguiente.

—Detestan perder contra el otro.

_Detestan a los demás que los rodean. Lo extraño de la posesividad._

.

.

El marcador ha roto el frágil hilo que los conectaba. El hilo rojo del destino.

Son tres sets, dos victorias reñidas para Karasuno. Un set le pertenece a Aobajousai.

Los armadores no tienen ojos para nadie que no sea el contrario. El sentimiento sigue ahí. La conexión parece relucir desde sus meñiques, pero ellos se dan la espalda y se alejan, el hilo se tensa y se estira.

Kageyma grita de la pura emoción. Se aferra a la sonrisa de Shouyo, a la felicidad espumosa y bulliciosa del equipo completo.

Pero su subconsciente lo traiciona y de reojo mira la figura derrotada de Oikawa. Si pudiera extendería el brazo, tomaría tímidamente su mano, le sonreiría sinceramente y le susurraría que todavía sigue siendo el mejor. Que para él siempre será su meta a seguir.

—Si tú caes, yo sostendré tu mano.

Se queda de pie, sonriendo, gritando emocionado con Hinata. Haciendo su escandalo natural.

No se siente bien del todo, pero dentro de sí sabe que es imposible que ambos sean felices, el juntos no tiene cabida. Irremediablemente la felicidad del otro siempre será la tristeza del contrario. Porque escogieron estar juntos sin ser un _nosotros_ y ese es el pago.

Oikawa no puede contener sus lágrimas, ni intenta disimularlas, a los demás tampoco les interesa esconder su tristeza. Han estado tan cerca de enfrentarse a Shiratorizawa. De llevar sus sueños a las canchas de Tokio, a las Nacionales. Como de costumbre Tooru ve frustrados sus deseos por un genio. Piensa que debería de haberlo sabido, el notable progreso de Karasuno no era pura suerte, el ansia de victoria de Kageyama era palpable.

¿Por qué el destino desprecia sus metas? ¿Por qué el camino se estrecha y eleva para que sólo lo transiten los elegidos?

Evidentemente está furioso y triste.

Perdió. Falló. Y ahora lo único que le queda es mirar hacia el futuro y resignarse a la idea de que tendrá que sobresalir para seguir avanzado en la universidad.

El dolor que se esconde en algún rincón de su cerebro, y que se oculta tras la decepción le pertenece al adiós.

Ese es su fin y no lo acepta. Kageyama sigue perteneciéndole. Debería ser así pero no está seguro. Le sabe a mentira.

La verdad se transforma en llanto y vítores del público. En la mirada que Tobio le dedica, y que luego se posa en el pequeñito y su equipo. En la mano sobre su hombro y la férrea fortaleza de Iwaizumi.

Los equipos se alinean, Tooru frente a Tobio. No hay palabras ácidas porque ambos no saben que decir. Sus ojos conversan.

— ¿Lo puedes ver? Estoy mintiéndote para que seas libre.

Sus labios se mueven sin frases. Sus pasos resuenan en la duela de madera, como si fuesen los únicos.

El camino vuelve a bifurcarse, una segunda oportunidad. Los autos se detienen al mismo tiempo. Alguien baja. Alguien sube. Se reanuda la marcha. El camino es nuevo, es otro que empiezan a forjar. Porque les gusta ir en contra de lo establecido.

_Su hilo rojo ahora es morado y les da igual, sigue siendo suyo, únicamente suyo. _

.

.

Oikawa se tira sobre la manta calentita que esta tendida sobre el césped. La bóveda celeste es un denso mar negro, la Tierra se sumerge en la oscuridad que reina cuando hay Luna Nueva, pero clarea tímidamente porque el nuevo amanecer se asoma. Están a kilómetros del próximo pueblo en el que se darán por bien servidos si existe la luz eléctrica. El auto se perfila como una mancha oscura que se recorta contra los árboles del entorno. Una bolsa de bombones lucha contra el hambre de ambos estómagos.

Abren la gruesa chamarra de Tooru, y este siente la frialdad de los cabellos negros que acarician su barbilla. Su corazón es de pronto acompañado por otro, cuyos latidos alocados invitan a los suyos a seguirle la corriente.

_¿Quién dice que no tuvieron un principio? Por muy desastroso que haya sido. Por muchos hubiera que existieran en su haber._

»—Mi nombre es Kageyama Tobio, vengo de la primaria Akiyama, donde he estado jugando desde mi segundo año.

»—Hola, Tobio-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

»—Algún día serás mejor que yo. Pero no será hoy.

»—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Tobio-chan que sufrió una derrota aplastante por mis propias manos la última vez.

_Ellos tuvieron muchos inicios. Un solo final y un hilo que se extendía, tensaba, pero que no se rompía. _

—Tobio-chan, ¿Ves esa estrella que es muy luminosa?

Oikawa apunta con su dedo en la dirección correcta, Tobio aparta el rostro del pecho del mayor y trata de enfocar la vista. A sus ojos sólo ve puntitos diminutos que iluminan el cielo. Pero sí, puede apreciar la estrella que brilla todavía más.

—Ajá.

—Bueno, pues no es una estrella. Es el planeta Venus, ¿Sabías que en la mitología romana, Venus era la diosa del amor?

Tobio, inevitablemente sintió el calor ardoroso en sus mejillas, y el deseo de esconder su cabeza bajo tierra sólo para que el mayor no lo viera. Algo inútil pues era obvia su vergüenza.

—Sí, Tobio-chan, del amor. De hecho, esto es muy romántico, ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Vamos, adivina!

—No, Oikawa-san. No quiero adivinar.

—Oh, que aburrido. Bueno, de todas formas te lo diré: Te amo.

_Este era otro comienzo._

* * *

Gracias por haber leído.

¿Dudas, quejas o sugerencias?

Denle más amor a estos dos. Son hermosos. Y juntos son divinos. Como diría Nitta Rawr, deberíamos formar un club.

Cuídense, y recuerden dejar su rr, cualquier forma de apoyo a las autoras de esta pareja es bienvenido. ¿Si no como haremos que los fics de la pareja crezcan?

Nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
